


Return To Sender

by Geek_in_progress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alien Sherlock Holmes, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Phone Sex, Top John Watson, alienlock, bottomlock, but not really, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_in_progress/pseuds/Geek_in_progress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alienlock has sexual telepathy.  He accidentally projects to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post; http://kinklock.tumblr.com/post/129305390835/im-not-sure-if-this-sent-before-alienlock-has  
> They don't live together in this.  
> No beta, no Brit-pick, mistakes are my own.

The first time it happens, John is having a wank. He's in a mood to go slow and is drawing it out, not thinking of anything in particular. Then he has a vision of the tip of his finger brushing a dusky rosebud of a bumhole. John shudders, but doesn't think much of it, just a wayward thought. He goes with it, imaging the whole scenario to it's completion, and comes.

The second time, he's queuing in Tesco. All of a sudden he's thinking about sinking his finger up to the knuckle into a soft warm heat. He uses his bag of crisps to hide the beginnings of his erection until it's his turn.

Two days later, he's waiting for the kettle, and then he's two fingers into the same imaginary bumhole. He can already recognize the slick muscle as it takes him in. If he's going to imagine fingering a stranger, he thinks, as least it's the same one.

The next time, he's trying to sleep. And just like that, he's brushing a prostate. A soft gasp sounds in his ears. He gives up and has a wank, trying to ignore how strange this all is.

The sounds get more expressive as time goes along. The third time, the voice moans his name, breathy and somehow odd, and he recognizes it as Sherlock. It takes him a week and three wanks to figure out what's really happening. Somehow, Sherlock is doing this. John knows Sherlock has some weird abilities, like breathing underwater, changing colors, and that trilling thing he does when it sounds like he has two sets of vocal cords. But they haven't talked about all of Sherlock's abilities, and telepathy definitely hasn't come up.

By now John knows that Sherlock thinks of him in a sexual, too. So the next time it happens, he phones Sherlock up. Sherlock answers, sounding a tiny bit out of breath to John's knowledgeable ears. John doesn't even say hello back, just starts in.

 

"I wanked to you last night."

 

There is a surprised pause. John hurries on, before Sherlock can say anything.

 

"I know what you feel like inside. Warm, slicked up."

 

Sherlock realizes what's been happening. He blushes three colors, embarrassed, but unable to do anything but wait for John to continue.

 

"First, I thought of touching you first around the rim. Of spreading slick there for what's to come."

 

Sherlock gasps, shudders around his own two fingers.

 

"Then, slowly pushing in a finger, in and out to get you used to it."

 

Sherlock mimics the worded action, breathes a heavy breath.

 

John cottons on to what Sherlock's doing. "When you're ready, I add another."

 

Sherlock waits.

 

"I brush against your prostate, gentle, teasing."

 

Sherlock mimics, and clicks.

 

"I move my fingers almost all the way out, and slowly push back in, rubbing your prostate on the way back in."

 

More clicking, with a moan this time.

 

"I keep doing that, speeding up slightly."

 

Sherlock is shuddering in earnest now.

 

"You start to rock against my fingers."

 

Sherlock rocks back and forth, feels like he can't catch his breath.

 

"I add a third finger, brushing your prostate on every pass."

 

Sherlock is keyed up, almost there.

 

"Keep going Sherlock, come for me."

 

That's all it takes, Sherlock comes around his fingers, trilling his orgasm. John waits until Sherlock's breathing has slowed. "Sherlock. Oh, Sherlock. We need to do this in person very soon." Sherlock smiles, speaking for the first time, "On my way."


End file.
